The novel process of the present invention constitutes a markedly improved process for preparing compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,059, issued Sep. 12, 1989. The process results in the synthesis of the (S)-(-)- and the (R)-(+)-isomers of ethyl (5-amino-1,2-dihydro-2-methyl-3-phenylpyrido[3,4-b]pyrazin-7-yl)carbamate, which is a known anticancer agent. The present process avoids the need to utilize the chromium trioxide oxidation step described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,059, and thus provides a superior process.